Recueil sur les Pokémons
by Miss-Champi
Summary: Ce recueil se concentre sur certain Pokémon, selon les informations obtenues principalement du Pokedex. J'imagine juste une histoire, une réflexion ou un moment de vie. Il n'y a aucune règle, aucun ordre selon les Pokémons.
1. Chapter 1

Recueil sur les Pokémons

**Recueil #1 : l'ennui du Chrysacier.**

Hier encore j'étais un jeune et téméraire Chenipan, grimpant aux arbres avec facilité et mangeant leurs feuilles avec gourmandise. Hier encore je m'amusais a énervé les agriculteurs en mangeant quelque portions de leur récoltes, je courrais après des petites filles qui criaient de peur. Hier je pouvais encore flâner dans la forêt.

Aujourd'hui je suis bloqué. Immobile, coincé dans mon arbre à l' abri d'un éventuel chasseur. Un Scarabrute ou un Dardargnan un peu trop hardi. Aujourd'hui je suis obligé d'attendre, de patienter de longues heures. De longues nuits, de longues journées.

Je vois de jeunes Pokémons trottiner en contrebas, transpirant la joie de vivre, profitant de cette matinée ensoleillée pour aller jouer près de la rivière, des Tournegrins, des Chenipans, des Aspicots, des Marils, des Axolotos, je les entends d'ici.

Et moi je suis coincé ici, a regardé la même chose tous les jours. Je regarde les deux arbres devant moi ou, comme moi, deux autres Chrysaciers se sont perchés. Ils font comme moi, on se regarde. On regarde la nuit étoilé ou le ciel emplis de nuages cotonneux. Mais on attend. Encore et encore, on attend.

C'est dans ce moment-là qu'on se rend compte. On se rend compte du temps que l'on perd. Un temps précieux de notre vie. Un temps qu'on ne pourra jamais regagner. Et l'on souhaite, oh oui nous souhaitons plus que tout que l'évolution arrive vite. Car le temps passe lentement, mais c'est comme un grain de sable d'un sablier qui s'écoule et qui se perd. Ce grain de sable, c'est une partie de nous. Le temps passe lentement quand on s'ennuie. Trop lentement. Et trop longtemps.

**Recueil #2 : l'emploi du Roucool.**

J'aimais ma vie auprès des humains. Je me sentais utile et apprécié. On me remerciait tout le temps, me cajolait et on m'offrait même à manger ! Oui j'adorais cette vie. Ça ne me dérangeait pas en plus, j'aime voler. Voler c'est comme respirer, c'est instinctif. Parcourir de longue distance ou de toute petite, j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation donc ça n'était pas un problème non plus ! J'arrivais toujours à retrouver mon chemin. D'une maison a une autre, d'une ville à l'autre. Oui j'aimais vraiment rendre service aux humains, ils étaient gentils avec moi. Et pourtant.

Depuis leur invention, ils n'ont plus recours à moi, ou seulement les personnes âgées qui n'arrivent pas encore à utiliser leur technologie. Mais ce n'est plus la même chose. Nous ne sommes plus désirer autre que pour les dresseurs. Les humains se sont murés dans l'isolement et ne sortent plus. Ils restent sur leur « portables » et ne nous envoie plus porter leur lettres.

Ma vie me manque. Je veux revenir à ces jours ou ces maudits « portables » n'existaient pas et que l'on utilisait encore les Roucool pour porter des messages à ses proches !

**Recueil #3 : le dangereux Arbok.**

Je suis un Pokémon extrêmement dangereux. Vous pouvez ne pas me croire à cause de l'un de mes confrères et de sa dresseuse de la Team Rocket, qui ne nous fait pas honneur. Mais les Arbok sont des Pokémons craint et terrifiant, déjà nos enfants Abo sont pour le moins effrayant mais nous sommes pires.

Notre poison est si mortel que deux Wailords ne sont pas suffisant pour y survivre, nos anneaux sont si robustes que vos os craquent comme des biscottes et nous sommes méfiants de tout ce qui nous entoure. Approchez, approchez, si je vous mords vous mourrez.

**Recueil #4 : Sabelette et Sablaireau.**

Sablaireau et moi surveillons le jeune enfant de notre dresseur. Nous sommes avec lui, dans le salon de la maison. Le bambin regardait un dessin animé sur la télévision. Sablaireau avait l'air passionné par l'écran. Notre dresseur était dans la cuisine avec sa femelle. L'enfant regardait « Le Roi Lion III »

Soudain, une mélodie nous fit vibrer. Nous reconnaissions des mots. Sablaireau me lança un regard excité en aiguisant ses griffes et l'instant d'après nous creusions sous nos pattes, brisant les lattes du parquet et nous enfonçant sous terre alors que la musique raisonnait toujours. « Creuse un tunnel, vite ! Creuse un tunnel ! »

Et la voix courroucée de notre dresseur.

**Recueil #5 : un gros doudou !**

La petite fille tenait fortement la main de sa maman, de l'autre elle se cachait la bouche soucieusement, ses sourcil étaient froncés avec intérêt. La maman serra un peu la main de sa fille pour l'encourager. La petite leva alors doucement la main et la posa sur une fourrure chaude et douce. Elle sursauta en sentant un cœur battre et écarquilla de grands yeux surpris qu'elle posa soudainement sur sa mère qui souriait grandement en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. La petite fille venait d'avoir un merveilleux cadeau. Un Gros Doudou, rien que pour elle ! Et pour ses parents aussi bien sûr ! Le Pokémon ouvrit ses bras fluffy pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras en lançant un « Grooooo ! » joyeux. La petite fille était aux anges.

**Recueil #6 : La flamme de Salameche.**

Je me suis perdu. Maman ou es-tu ? J'ai peur, je suis tout seul et il fait froid. Maman, ou es-tu ? La nuit commence à tomber et je te cherche ardemment. Maman, tu m'entends ? Je suis là ! Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Le vent se lève, il est glacial. Les montagnes plus loin sont toute blanches de neige. Maman, tu m'as toujours dis de ne pas m'en approcher. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, ou bien je commence à comprendre. Je frissonne de froid et regarde la flamme au bout de ma queue, elle est devenue toute petite. Je suis fatigué, j'ai faim. Maman, ou es-tu ? Maman, viens me chercher ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Je m'avance dans l'herbe froide, a ta recherche. Un bruit familier me parvient. Maman ? Je marche faiblement vers le bruit et je te vois enfin. Maman ? Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? Je m'approche plus près de toi, ta peau est glacé, la flamme de ta queue est aussi petite que la mienne. Je vois dans ton regard un immense soulagement mais aussi une tristesse. Une tristesse qui me fit pleurer. Je me blotti dans tes bras, nos corps n'arriveraient pas à se réchauffer. Nos flammes n'éclairèrent la nuit que quelques heures avant de disparaître à jamais.

**Recueil #7 : le mystère de Taupiqueur.**

L'agriculteur sorti le nez de ses betteraves un instant pour remarquer que son ami Taupiqueur lui avait creusé de parfait sillon sur sa terre meuble, lui permettant de plus facilement planté ses prochaines cultures. Il se releva et s'approcha vivement de son jeune ami et lui offrait de la nourriture Pokémon en remerciement. La taupe glapit de contentement puis disparut sous terre. L'agriculteur sourit. Il le reverrait surement dans la soirée. En regardant le trou par lequel il était parti, il se posa alors la même question qu'il se posait chaque jour. Et qu'il était sûr, tout le monde s'était déjà poser la question. A quoi ressemble un Taupiqueur ? Sachant très bien que son ami ne lui montrera jamais le reste de son corps, il retourna à ses betteraves en haussant les épaules. Cette question ne trouvera surement jamais de réponse et le mystère restera entier.

**Recueil #8 : Le problème des Tetartes.**

Un Roucool, un Aspicot, un Maril et maintenant un Racaillou ! Ça commence à m'énerver ! Je ne sais pas à qui en parler. Enfin, si je le peux, dès que je commence à essayer d'en parler à qui que ce soit ça arrive ! Mais pourquoi ? Je ne peux même plus avoir une vie sociale à cause de ça. J'allais retourner dans mon étang quand je croisai alors un autre Tetarte, mon regard s'illumina alors que je m'approchais de lui. Au moment où j'allais lui exposer mon problème, mon regard se fixa sur son ventre ou se trouvait notre étrange spirale. Je n'avais pas remarqué que lui aussi regardait la mienne. Et avant même qu'on ait pu déceler dans quel sens elles tournaient, nous nous étions endormi net, l'un devant l'autre. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Roucool, Aspicot, Maril et Racaillou se sont endormi à peine en me voyant.

**Recueil #9 : Tentacruel est choqué, les humains sont malsains !**

Par mes tentacules. Quelle imagination malsaine et tordu. Jamais nous n'utiliserions nos tentacules pour de vils objectifs que ceux-ci ! Ces dessins sont horriblement rabaissant. Je regardais un humain dessiner sur son bureau, à travers le hublot de leur navire. Au-dessus de son dessin était écrit les lettres « » mais je n'en comprenais pas le sens. Cet humain mettait en scène une de ses semblables à la prise de nos tentacules avec des attentions déplacé sur le corps de celle-ci. C'était tellement vulgaire ! Évidement que les humains avaient peur de nous s'ils imaginaient de telles choses. Quand je vais dire ça aux autres !

**Recueil #10 : l'Amour de Magnéti.**

« Aujourd'hui à Lavandia, il semblerait que toute l'électricité de la ville ai été absorbé par un Magnéti sauvage qui s'était égaré dans la ville. Il s'est collé a tout objet utilisé de l'électricité et les en a vidé un a un, plongeant la ville dans un Blackout total qui a duré plusieurs heure quand le Pokémon sauvage est tranquillement reparti dans la nature après avoir dévoré toute l'électricité de la ville. Voltère, le Maitre de l'Arène souligne alors que les Magnétis ont un amour dévorant pour l'électricité. C'était votre bulletin d'information spéciale, merci de nous avoir regardé et rester au courant en nous suivant tous les jours- »

**Recueil #11 : La lenteur de Ramoloss**

Un Ramoloss se prélassait au sol, dans le jardin d'une maison à Ecorcia. Un enfant jouait a quelque mettre de lui. L'enfant, maladroit, frappa le ballon du pied qui allait s'écraser sur la tête du Pokémon. Le jeune garçon grimaça et s'excusa, mais le Pokémon ne bougea pas un cil. L'enfant haussa alors les épaules, peut-être n'avait-il rien senti ? Il recommença a jouer avec son ballon. Après quelques secondes le Pokémon laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Il venait de se rendre compte de la douleur. L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré lui.

**Recueil #12 : Tadmorv, l'ennemi des écolos.**

J'ai traversé maintes plaines herbeuse et verdoyante, lacs resplendissant d'eau pur et translucide, rencontrer des Pokémons divers et variés. Mais, définitivement, je préfère la ville humaine et leurs égouts ! J'y trouve tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour me nourrir et l'odeur est tellement plaisante ! Et puis nous sommes beaucoup, une grande famille dans les canalisations.

Une fois, je suis ressorti pour retourner à l'endroit où je suis passé. Les plaines herbeuse et verdoyante avaient laissé place à des terres infertiles et il n'y avait plus une once de vert. Les lacs autrefois translucide et pur avaient disparu, s'étaient taris. Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé ! Je retournais dans mes égouts, heureux comme un Caninos avec son maître.

**Recueil #13 : la frustration du Krabby**

Krabby était immobile sur un rocher. En contrebas, il écoutait et regardait deux enfants qui parlaient de quelque chose qu'ils avaient regardé, une histoire à propos d'un poisson dans l'océan qui s'était perdu. Un moment, l'un des deux commençait à se moquer d'un poisson qui semblait idiot, il chantonna moqueur « Nage droit d'vant toi ! Nage droit d'vant toi ! » Et les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire. Ils partirent ensuite, posant un pied devant l'autre. Krabby les regardait s'éloigner. Son regard se posait sur les autres Pokémons, les humains, tous les autres marchaient en face d'eux. Pas latéralement comme lui ou les autres Krabby et Krabboss. Il se concentra, essayant de déplacer ses pattes vers l'avant. Mais elles craquèrent légèrement du geste non naturel. Krabby feula de frustration, il n'avait réussi qu'à faire un pas de côté. Il se mit à faire des bulles pour se relaxer et penser à autre chose que sa frustration.

**Recueil #14 : l'Origine du Voltorbe.**

Mon tout premier souvenir fut une douleur immense dans tout le corps. J'étais destiné à être un objet servant au humains a attrapé mes confrères Pokémons, mais pour une raison mystérieuse, je me suis éveillé. Cette douleur était provoquée par une machine qui envoyait de l'électricité dans mon corps. Je sentais aussi mon corps changer, je grandissais, grossissais et je ne pouvais plus ouvrir l'objet de base. Je m'étais complètement transformer. Mais on voyait toujours mon étrange ressemblance avec les objets à mes côtés. Je semblais pourtant être le seul de ma… nouvelle espèce. Je m'enfuis de cet endroit tant bien que mal, mon corps était encore douloureux. Une fois dehors, je déambulais dans ce nouveau monde. Je rencontrai alors mon premier confrère Pokémons. Une chose étrange rose qui soudainement, prit mon apparence ! Le début de ma ligné commençait.

**Recueil #15 : Pauvre Osselait.**

Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'y avait que des cadavres autour de moi. Je marchais, maladroitement, entre leurs carcasses. Je tombais sur un crane ample qui m'avait l'air confortable et chaud, je l'enfilais. Il m'allait à merveille, comme s'il était destiné à venir se loger sur ma tête. Je continuais de déambuler à travers les ossatures, je cherchais un qui pourrait m'être utile, me défendre avec. J'en trouvais finalement un au bout de quelque heure à utiliser comme massue. Je me rends soudain compte que j'ai faim. Je cherche du regard quelqu'un, un autre Pokémon, ou ma mère, mais il n'y a personne. Un courant d'air froid me fait frissonner. Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. J'ai faim, j'ai froid et Maman n'est pas là.

Maman n'est plus là...

**Recueil #16 : La gourmandise d'Excelangue.**

Chaque chose que je goutte de ma langue, j'en enregistre la saveur pour ne jamais l'oublier. Nourriture, texture, minéraux, tout ! Je me crée une palette de gouts divers et variés pour savoir ce que je préfère. Même les Pokémons, la dernière fois j'ai léché un Tadmorv, je suis tombé malade pendant une semaine !

J'aime le gout de nombreux aliment même si la nourriture Pokémons crée par les Humains sont particulièrement savoureux, j'aime aussi le gout métallique du fer ou la peau des humains, ils ont généralement très bon gout ! Une fois, l'ai lécher un Ortide, et la bave qui sort de sa bouche est un liquide très sucré, c'était plutôt bon ! En revanche la pierre ou le sol, ça reste sableux sur la langue et je n'aime pas les choses croustillantes ! Pareil pour le bois, l'écorce, ça m'a foutu des échardes sur la langue, ça fait mal !

**Recueil #17 : La gentillesse d'Ectoplasma.**

Beaucoup de gens et de Pokémons ont peur d'Ectoplasma, et je peux les comprendre, moi-même mon partenaire arrive à me faire peur. Notamment quand il s'amuse à se téléporter sans cesse dans mon dos la nuit, avec ses yeux rouge luisant dans le noir ! C'est vrai aussi qu'il garde un coté terrifiant, son regard a toujours quelque chose d'effrayant. Pourtant, je sais aussi qu'Ectoplasma est un bon Pokémon, qui comme sa pré-évolution Spectrum, adore faire des blagues et s'amuser.

C'est un Pokémon qui est très aimant et aime prendre soin de ceux qui lui importent. Une fois, alors que je dormais d'un demi-sommeil avec mes Pokémons hors de leurs Poké Ball, l'un de nos amis faisait un cauchemar. J'allais me lever et le réveiller pour l'apaiser mais je fus surpris de voir qu'Ectoplasma avait mangé le cauchemar de son ami. Ce dernier dormait beaucoup mieux depuis. Oui, Ectoplasma est un bon Pokémon, j'en suis persuadé.

**Recueil #18 : La grandeur d'Onix.**

Les Onix font généralement entre huit mètres et dix mètres de longueur et hauteur. Ce sont des Pokémons qui inspirent l'admiration, ils sont grands, imposant et leur corps de roche est élégant et majestueux. Un immense serpent de roches, fort, robuste, et difficile à affaiblir a par l'eau et les plante. Les dresseurs se bousculent pour en trouver dans les montagnes. Il peut creuser jusqu'à 90km/h, sa rapidité ne renforce que sa prestance. Un Grand Pokémon qu'est Onix, dans tous les sens du terme.

**Recueil #19 : Rhinocorne, ou l'Alzheimer a l'état pur.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Scorplane à me regarder depuis tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi sourit-il comme ça ? Il me cherche c'est ça ?! Il veut me mettre en rogne ?! Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Ça m'énerve ! Tu l'auras voulu, chaaaaaaargé ! … Oh ! Un Papilusion ! Qu'il est joli à voleter comme ça. Euhhh… pourquoi je fonce déjà ?

**Recueil #20 : L'automne pour les Poissoroys.**

C'est l'automne, ça commence. Les males se rassemblent en groupe pour frimer et plaire aux femelles. Les nageoires se font plus élégantes, belle et raffiné pour attirer la Belle qui portera la future génération. La danse nuptiale commence, la Belle est sous le charme et le male devient père. C'est l'automne, c'est la saison nuptiale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recueil #21 : la vocation de M. Mime.**

La faculté spéciale d'un M. Mime est de pouvoir rendre l'air palpable. Ajouter à cette capacité hors de commun, qui fait de lui un Pokémon « barrière », une passion débordante pour imiter les choses à la manière d'un vrai mime, et vous obtiendrez le plus beau tour de magie. Ah, crée des objets invisible par la seule force de ses ondes psychique, cela semble peut être obsolète ou incongrue certes, mais il est pourtant évident que les sont de grand magicien. Ils peuvent autant crée un mur qu'un objet, imaginez-vous sentir l'air dur entre vos doigts, formant par exemple une cuillère qui pourtant n'existe pas ?

**Recueil #22 : le phénomène inexplicable de Lippoutou.**

Jamais je ne pourrais oublier cet horrible cauchemar qu'est cette rencontre malheureuse avec ce Lippoutou. Par les caleçons du professeur Chen, j'en frémis encore de dégout et d'horreur. C'était un après-midi d'hiver, dans la Route de Glace, tandis que je me rendais à Ebènelle. Je marchais paisiblement sans penser un seul instant à la honte phénoménale qui allait suivre ainsi que le dégout horrible qui me ferrait cauchemardé toutes les nuits. Au détour d'un couloir, c'est là qu'il apparut. Se dandinant étrangement, se déhanchant de droit à gauche en marchant dans ma direction. Je senti soudain mon corps refuser de me répondre. Sans rien pouvoir faire, mon corps suivis le mouvement et je commençais à danser de cette étrange et stupide façon, bougeant mes hanches de chaque côté et me dandinant ridiculement. J'étais profondément humilié, outré de mon comportement gênant et plus qu'embarrassant. Heureusement il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour voir ce carnage ! Mais ce ne fut pas le pire. Oh no. Le pire… ce fut de sentir d'immenses lèvres venant d'un _Pokémon_ sur les miennes… et me rouler une pelle des plus écœurante.

**Recueil #23 : Le Mâle dominant des Tauros.**

Je suis parmi mes comparses, tout semble calme dans le troupeau. Le plus âgé de nous, notre chef, broute l'herbe un peu plus loin avec sa femelle et son enfant qui a un peu après mon âge. Notre chef est imposant et charismatique, il est couvert de cicatrices et il ressemble à un vétéran de guerre plus qu'à un simple père de famille. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne comprenais pas la raison de toutes ces cicatrices. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'il menait notre troupeau depuis de très nombreuses années et qu'il avait écopé de ces cicatrices en protégeant sa place de chef face aux jeunes Tauros trop impétueux qui désiraient sa place. Et j'en eu la révélation fulgurante quand un jeune et fort Tauros défia notre chef de ces grandes cornes. La différence était flagrante, le jeune fougueux et idiot sans aucune cicatrice défiant un mature et colossale chef de troupeau au sang-froid et à la force dépassant de loin la force physique montré par ses innombrables cicatrices. Le résultat nous laissait tous admiratif, notre chef était le seul apte à nous guider.

**Recueil #24 : Porygon Cyber Menace ?**

Les humains sont intelligent, se développent, créent des structures encore et toujours plus incroyable et compliqué. Et quand les humains créent le premier Pokémon Artificiel, Porygon, celui-ci est déroutant. Il ne respire pas, ne mange pas, ne boit pas, peut survivre dans n'importe quel surface et environnement, que ce soit dans l'espace ou le cyberespace. Ce Pokémon peut se promener à sa guise sur la toile informatique… et même y laisser sa trace qui sait ? Peut-être les Porygon domineront le monde cybernétique prochainement. Les internautes affirment déjà sa présence dans leurs fichiers après tout**.**

**Recueil #25 : Lokhlass.**

Je suis l'un des rares Lokhlass qui patrouille encore les océans de cette Terre, mon espèce commence à disparaitre petit à petit. Je pense à tous ces Pokémons du passé qui ont eu leurs heures de gloire et que de nouveau aujourd'hui à l'aide de la science se voit donner une seconde chance par la réanimation des fossiles. Les humains sont des êtres incroyables et pleins de ressources. Il m'arrive souvent de leur prêter ma carapace le temps d'un voyage d'un continent à un autre. Un peu comme pour leur dire merci. Beaucoup d'humains que j'ai rencontrés étaient sincèrement bon et aimant avec leur Pokémons. On croirait pas mais je suis un Pokémon plutôt grand pour un humain, je peux en faire monter jusqu'à cinq ou six à la fois du moment qu'ils ne sont pas trop lourd. Ce soir encore la nuit est belle, mes pensées vagabondent vers les miens. Je chante ma tristesse, les appelant à moi, s'ils m'entendent.

**Recueil #26 : L'effroyable Léviator.**

Léviator est beau, Léviator est grand, Léviator est charismatique mais Léviator est effrayant. Comment d'un inoffensif petit Magicarpe qui peut à peine sauter plus d'un mètre de hauteur peut se transformer en monstre a la puissance phénoménale qui peut raser un village ou une montagne sous le coup de la colère ? Fait véridique, les historiens ont retracés des témoignages de survivants. Durant les guerres entre humains, ce Pokémon apparaissait toujours pour semer chaos et destruction partout sur son passage, sa rage ne cessant qu'une fois tout détruit autour de lui.

**Recueil #27 : Morphing Métamorph.**

Métamorph a la capacité de modifier sa structure cellulaire pour prendre l'apparence de ce qu'il voit, c'est bien connu. Mais personne ne s'est jamais demander ce que donnerait une rencontre entre deux Métamorph ? Et bien les deux essayent de se transformer le plus vite. Se transformer en quoi ? En lui-même oui. Et saviez-vous que pour retirer sa métamorphose il faut faire rire un Métamorph ? Alors, faites rire un Métamorph ayant l'apparence d'un autre Métamorph… Oui c'est complètement tordu !

**Recueil #28 : l'estomac de Ronflex.**

Le son grésillant du poste de radio déblatérait un documentaire Pokémon. La voix du scientifique était monotone et soporifique, il présentait une espèce de Pokémon plutôt rare à trouver dans cette région, un Ronflex.

« Les Ronflex sont des Pokémons pacifique et surtout paresseux dont les seules préoccupations sont de manger et dormir. En effet il lui faut 400kg de nourriture pour être rassasié et ne se rendort que le ventre plein. Selon les derniers rapports de nos équipes de recherche, l'estomac de Ronflex peut digérer de n'importe quelle nourriture même moisie et pourrie, ainsi que les plus puissants poisons, qui sont sans aucun effet pour son organisme. Ce Pokémon n'est jamais malade. D'ailleurs ce que nous pensions être le cri de ce Pokémon n'est en fait que ses ronflements et ses gargouillis. »

Et le documentaire prit fin soudainement, le présentateur passa alors à la rubrique des « Pokémons trop choupi » élus par les auditeurs.

**Recueil #29 : La sirène Lamantine.**

La tempête de neige ravageait tout le glacier de ses flocons virevoltant, couvrant toute surfaces d'épaisse couche de poudreuse. Caché dans la neige, il était impossible de remarqué le princier Lamantine qui se délectait de la fraicheur de la neige et du vent humide. Sa longue et fine queue trempait paresseusement dans l'océan glaciale, lui faisant soupirer de bien-être. Plus il faisait froid, plus Lamantine se sentait bien.

Cependant, l'arrivé impromptu d'un Cochignon agressif fit fuir le majestueux Pokémon a la fourrure aussi pure que la neige dans l'eau glaciale. Lamantine s'éloigna gracieusement vers une Iceberg isolé et grimpa dessus élégamment. Au loin, un bateau de pêche voguait entre les vagues déchainer. Un homme, un fier marin, tenait une paire de jumelle parsemé de goutte d'eau à cause de la pluie. Il eut un grand sourire et s'exclama : « Les Sirène existent ! je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu ! »

**Recueil #30 : Ptéra le Pokémon Préhistorique.**

Ces foutus scientifiques ne m'écoutent pas ! Je suis paléontologue pourtant, je sais de quoi je parle ! Pourquoi sont-ils si entêtés ! Nous courrons droit à la catastrophe et je suis le seul à m'en rendre compte. Depuis plusieurs années, des mineurs puis scientifiques on trouver des restes fossilisés de Pokémons d'une ancienne époque dans la roche. Ce fut une découverte monumentale je dois bien l'avouer. Mais leurs ambitions sont bien trop grandes et dangereuses ! la création de cette machine infernale en est la preuve. Ranimé des Pokémons fossilisés est la pire idée que ces idiots n'aient jamais eue !

Je les aurais prévenus, quand Ptéra sèmera la terreur sur la ville, je serais déjà loin. Ptéra était le Roi des cieux à son époque préhistorique et aucun Pokémons n'osait s'attaquer à lui. Ses crocs sont aussi acérés que des scies et lui permettaient d'égorger ses proies, ses ailes peut le porter n'importe où, son agressivité et sa férocité lui ont donné son surnom de « Roi des Cieux. »

**Recueil #31 : La prudence des Fouinettes.**

Nous autres les Fouinettes ne pouvons pas vivre seuls. Nous vivons en meute pour pouvoir survivre dans les hautes herbes. Nous sommes petits, chétifs et faibles, nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre contre les prédateurs. Ainsi, en groupe nous pouvons nous soutenir : lorsque que les autres dorment, l'un d'entre nous monte la garde. Nous nous surélevons sur notre queue et faisons le guet, prêt à avertir les nôtres au moindre danger. Nous ne pouvons pas être seuls, nous mourrions soit de peur, soit par les griffes d'un prédateur. Si nous sommes séparées de la meute, nous ne pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles à cause de la peur.

**Recueil #32 : la toile du Mimigal.**

Comme des ombres, soyons. Rapide et précis, nous devons être. Tissez notre toile, dans l'obscurité de la forêt, nous devons. Grande, elle doit être. Collant et gluant, doit être le fil. Immobile et patient des jours durant, nous devons être pour que la proie naïve, piégée soit ! Oh, nous le sentons. Oui, notre toile nous sentons. Sans la toucher, ni la voir. Les vibrations, nous ressentons comme un second système nerveux. Dévoré notre proie, nous allons…

(Celui-ci est un clin d'œil directe à Tolkien et ses créatures : Gollum pour sa schizophrénie et l'araignée géante Shelob logeant a Cirith Ungol, la première phrase est une citation même de Gollum.)

**Recueil #33 : Togepi le Pokémon Chance.**

Comme les Tarsals, l'énergie de Togepi est tirée de la joie et des émotions positives des humains et Pokémon. Ce Pokémon est si rare et bienfaiteur que beaucoup de rumeur circulent à son sujet, notamment un vieux dicton qui dit un peu près ceci : « Qui fait tenir debout un Togepi endormi aura la chance pour lui… » personne ne sait si ce dicton dit vrai, mais beaucoup en rêve. Pourtant une chose est sûre, Togepi est un Pokémon très généreux : il partage la joie accumulée dans sa coquille avec les autres.

**Recueil #34 : « Une branche remue alors qu'il n'y a pas de vent ? Vous venez de trouver un Simularbre. » (Citation du pokédex de la version Pokémon Crystal)**

Je me promène dans le bois près du village, comme à mon habitude. Chaque après-midi depuis bien des années je sors me dégourdir les jambes sur le petit sentier, accompagné par mon fidèle Caninos. Aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle. Je connais chaque arbre, chaque buisson, chaque pierre arpentant ce chemin. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, un arbre est apparu de nulle part sur le bas-côté du sentier. Il est assez petit, son feuillage est touffu et bien plus verdoyant que les autres arbres. Je posais timidement mes doigts sur ce qui ressemble à de l'écorce en tout point, mais le toucher ressemble plus à la rigidité d'une pierre.

Une parole de mon père me revient en mémoire : « il existe un Pokémon capable de simuler l'apparence d'un arbre nommé Simularbre. Mais ce Pokémon est de type roche et déteste l'eau. » je retirais mes doigts et levais les yeux au ciel, de sombres nuages arrivaient au-dessus de la forêt. Une brise secouait les feuilles des autres arbres, mais celles verdoyante de Simularbre étaient en retard. Je souris et lui murmure : « Il va bientôt pleuvoir, tu devrais vite aller te mettre à l'abri. » je repris mon chemin, souriant. J'entendis vaguement un bruissement de feuilles, quand je me retournais, l'arbre avait disparu.

**Recueil #35 : Cornebre le voleur.**

« Pépé, Pépé ! dis, c'est vrai que les Cornebres sont des Pokémons de mauvais augure qui apporte le malheur à ceux qui les croisent ? Demanda la petite fille a son grand père, caressant son adorable Miaous alanguis sur ses genoux.

-Jadis les gens le pensait, à cause de son plumage sombre, c'est un Pokémon nocturne et il y a bien longtemps les gens en était effrayé. Cette peur de ce Pokémon subsiste encore un peu de cette origine, mais maintenant les gens ont commencé à connaitre un peu mieux ce Pokémon et le craignent pour d'autre raisons que l'arrivé du malheur !

-Pour quelles raisons les craignons-nous alors ? Continua curieusement la petite fille.

-Ah, si ton Miaous pouvait parler, il te l'aurait dit. Sauvage, les Miaous sont des Pokémons voleur attiré par tout ce qui brille, et les Cornebres aussi aiment voler les objets des valeurs. Ah je me souviens avoir croisé un Cornebre et un Miaous en plein combat, ils ont l'habitude de se voler l'un l'autre ! Le vieillard ria du souvenir. »

**Recueil #36 : Un Zarbi ? Bizarre…**

Molly était nostalgique. Elle avait bien grandi depuis l'époque de sa rencontre avec Entei et les Zarbis. Maintenant âgée de vingt-cinq ans, elle se plaisait à repenser à cette aventure ou elle avait rencontré à nouveau Sacha. Et même si cette aventure avait été négatif pour la ville qu'elle avait failli détruire et du fait qu'elle avait enlevé la mère de Sacha, elle gardait quand même un bon souvenir du petit laps de temps avec son « Papa » et sa « Maman ». Elle était enfant après tout.

Et donc elle se souvenait maintenant plus précisément de sa première rencontre avec les Zarbis. Quand on lui avait annoncé la soudaine disparition de son père dans des ruines antiques alors qu'il faisait des recherches sur ces fameux Zarbis. Tout ce qu'on avait ramené de lui était cet étrange coffret empli de petites plaquettes d'argile ou des Zarbis étaient gravé. Elle se souvient que petite déjà elle s'était fait la réflexion que ces Pokémons ressemblaient à des lettres, et elle s'était amusé avec tristesse à écrire « Papa et Maman » avec les plaquettes. Un zarbi tout seul ne semblait pas si étrange, mais en groupe on pouvait sentir leurs pouvoirs mystiques. Aujourd'hui encore elle ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement de leurs pouvoirs. Et aujourd'hui encore elle se demandait si les écritures antiques sont apparues avant les Zarbis ou le contraire…

**Recueil #37 : Snubbull, un Pokémon effrayant au cœur d'or.**

A chaque fois que sa femme rentrait de sa balade matinale avec son Snubbull, son mari se demandait pourquoi elle adorait tant ce Pokémon effrayant et disgracieux. Lui évitait tout contact avec le Pokémon au regard perçant et menaçant ! Et pourtant, s'il s'était retourné vers le Pokémon lorsqu'il fuyait lâchement la pièce, il aurait aperçu la lueur triste du Snubbull. Mais sa femme consolait son Snubbull à chaque fois avec compréhension, et lui offrait tout l'amour dont le Pokémon avait besoin. Un jour sa femme lui ferra ouvrir les yeux sur la douceur et la gentillesse de son ami Snubbull, et son mari l'appréciera peut-être enfin.

**Recueil #38 : Les plumes d'Airmure.**

Le petit garçon regardait le cadre d'exposition ou trônait majestueusement un grand sabre ancien et reluisant encore de vivacité, la lame était encastrée dans une poignée finement travaillé. Le pommeau rond et argenté luisait sous la lumière du soleil, la garde protégeant autrefois la main du sabreur était faite d'un métal sombre inconnu au jeune garçon, pourtant la garde du sabre était brisée d'un côté et retenait fébrilement la lame. En dessous de la lame était exposé son large fourreau, abimé par le temps mais tout aussi majestueux que l'épée. L'enfant leva le regard sur son grand père qui lui sourit et lui expliqua.

« Autrefois, il y a fort longtemps, aucune lame ne rivalisait avec la dureté et la légèreté des plumes d'Airmure et les épées étaient créé avec ces plumes, comme celle-ci. Tu as sous les yeux une relique d'un temps très ancien où la guerre… bah, tu es trop jeune pour ça. »

**Recueil #39 : Les bois du Cerfrousse.**

La maîtresse d'école regardait ces élèves avec sévérité et posa sa question très importantes. C'était un cours d'histoire, la leçon d'aujourd'hui concernait le Pokémon en voie de disparition Cerfrousse et l'origine de cette menace d'extinction :

« Sylvain, pouvez-vous donc me résumé les causes principales de cette menace d'extinction que subissent les Cerfrousses ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les Cerfrousses ont été victimes de braconnage à cause de leur bois : certains pensent que ces bois ont des vertus magiques, d'autres les vendent très cher comme œuvres d'art, et la médecine actuelle utilise les boules noires poussant sur leur bois pour en faire un somnifère une fois réduit en poudre. A cause de ce vandalisme, de nombreuses organisations de protection des Pokémons se sont portés garant pour les protéger ! »

**Recueil #40 : Tyranocif.**

Un tout jeune diplômé de l'école des rangers venant de finir sa ronde dans la forêt au pied de la montagne est témoin de la colère d'un Tyranocif ayant détruite une partie de la dites montagne. Effrayé, il court rejoindre sa base Ranger et prévenir son chef. Il entre dans le hall, épuisé et essoufflé, paniqué. Il reprend une grande goulée d'air sous les conseils de ses camarades avant d'annoncer le fait tragique. « Un Tyranocif détruit la montagne ! » Le chef prend la situation en main et envoie ses meilleurs rangers s'occuper de la colère du Pokémon. Dans un coin du hall, on peut entendre une technicienne soupirée avec désespoir : « on va encore devoir changer les cartes de la région ! »


End file.
